Changing Our Clothes
Changing Our Clothes is a segment of the television series Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters Present * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Mama * Papa Lessons This Episode Teaches * Folding clothes and putting them away when clean and not in use. * How to do buttons and snaps. * The importance of never giving up and practice. * How to put a shirt and pants on. Summary It starts out with Papa watching a car leave, and then entering the White household, appearing worked-up about something. The twins come downstairs, also appearing concerned. Papa wishes them a good morning and asks how they are, appearing a bit happier, but still slightly worried. The girls say good morning, but still seem a bit off. Papa reassures the kittens that there is nothing to worry about but that the doctor made a house call as Mama has a cold. This gives them a shock. Kitty says "You mean Mama's sick?" and Mimmy asks if Mama is alright. Papa says that Mama will recover, but the only cure, unfortunately, is rest, and, also unfortunately, they are not allowed to go into her room so that they don't catch the cold. This seems to cheer the girls up quite well, and then he tries to dress them, but doesn't know how and has a lot of difficulty taking the pajama tops off. Kitty notices his lack of skill at dressing them, and Mimmy concludes Mama does a better job than him. At breakfast, both the toast and the eggs are burnt. That night, Papa does the dishes, and then checks on Mama, appearing worried. The girls spy on him, also appearing worried. They appreciate how hard he is working, and Kitty decides that they will learn to change clothes by themselves, even writing a song about it that they sing while they attempt to do so. The song goes: "It's not so hard to do, and you can do it, too! First we learn ... how to put our P.J.s on (our P.J.s on!) It's not so hard... If you take it one step at a time. We can do it if we try. We're big kids now. We're changing clothes all by ourselves. It's not so hard to do, and you can do it, too! Then we learn ... how to do our buttons and snaps (Buttons and snaps!) Right arm in, then we put out left arm in." '' At this point, Kitty has trouble getting her left arm into her sleeve and both kittens are discouraged. The next morning, Papa says good morning to the twins and notices they are getting dressed on their own. The twins successfully put their shirts on, but cannot get their paws into their pants. They then get discouraged, but Papa gives them a pep talk, saying it is just practice, cheering the girls up. The next morning, Mama has made a full recovery and wakes the kittens up. Mimmy asks if she's better, to which she replies yes, to the delight of the girls. They then change by themselves again, singing another verse of the song. "''It's not so hard to do, and you can do it, too! First we learn, how to take our P.J.s off (Our P.J.s off!) Buttons are fun, if you take it one button at a time! We're big kids now. We're changing clothes all by ourselves! It's not so hard to do, and you can do it, too! Now for the shirt. You put your arms in one at at a time. (One at a time!) Put your head through, then you pull the bottom, all the way down! We're big kids now. We're changing clothes all by ourselves." Mama is proud of her children. The White family then have a yummy breakfast, which it is revealed that Papa made as he has now learned to cook. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes